


The Stilinski Pack

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Steter Week 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Steter Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Beacon Hills had changed a lot since the last time that Stiles had set foot in it in the midst of the Dread Doctors shit.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Steter Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849420
Comments: 22
Kudos: 347
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	The Stilinski Pack

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Steter Week 2020 July 31 Prompt of Pack of Two (or Few).  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Beacon Hills wasn't a beacon anymore. Stiles figured that it was the only thing that worked for the city now. Though Stiles was pretty sure that Scott pouted at it.

Stiles jerked his helmet off of his head as he looked around the parking lot of the diner. He heard the growl of the other two members of his Pack getting near him. He laughed when he caught the eye of Derek as he rolled in. Derek's entire body language was one of displeasure. The engines cut as they parked behind in him the over-sized spot that was meant for larger trucks. It worked well for them to hold their three bikes.

"We don't want no trouble," a voice called out.

Stiles turned his head to look at the woman who spoke. It was Rosie. Stiles laughed a little before he turned to strap his helmet in behind him. He got off of the bike and stretched.

"The only trouble you'll get, Miss Rosie, is if the pie it's as good as it was a decade ago."

Rosie held her hand up to block out the sun, and her eyes widened as she took in Stiles.

"Holy shit, Mischief, is that you?" Rosie rushed at Stiles before he could even answer her. He opened his arms, and Rosie hugged him tightly. She still smelled like coffee and cookies, just like she had all the years Stiles had been a kid. "Who are these two?"

"This is my husband, Peter, and our nephew Derek."

Derek growled at Stiles while Peter just laughed.

"Honey, I think your nephew doesn't like that."

"Peter Hale, Ma'am," Peter said as he stepped up behind Stiles to shake Rosie's hand.

"Oh..." Rosie looked at Peter and then at Derek, and her gaze softened. "Come on in, boys. Coffee?"

"Yes," Stiles said. "Thanks."

Rosie nodded her head and headed inside of the diner again. Stiles looked at Derek, who was getting off of his bike finally. He shoved his helmet on the back of his bike and grabbed his wallet out of the saddlebag.

"Oh, come on! I have to have fun somehow."

"I will rip your throat out with my teeth one of these days," Derek said. He walked past Stiles bumping into him hard enough to send Stiles staggering away. He was laughing as he did it though and flipped off Derek. Derek flipped him off back.

"I feel the love, Sourwolf!" Stiles smiled as Peter walked up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"You are going to make him have you riding bitch again soon."

"Eh, it'll be fine. He loves me as any nephew should love his uncle."

Stiles let Peter shove him into the diner. He giggled and settled into a seat across from Derek, Peter slid in beside him. Stiles let his head drop until it was on the table. He was tired from riding since four that morning. The wolves were probably fine, but they had opted to eat quickly for lunch and head straight in so that they didn't get here too late. It was already pushing seven, and they still had to stop in at the Sheriff's station and check-in.

"Burger and fries, sweetheart?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Stiles answered. He needed coffee in him if he was going to do anything. The smell of the brew hit him just seconds before he heard the clink of mugs on the table. He sat up and grabbed one before pulling it close and drinking it.

"Good thing I put ice in that one, huh?" Rosie asked.

"You always did it for mine," Stiles answered after he had drunk half of the cup. Rosie set a carafe down on the table next. Stiles nodded his thanks at her. She smiled before dropping menus on the table. 

Peter picked up one and held it up in front of Stiles, and Stiles just snorted at the idea of using it. He laid his head down again to give the coffee time to wake him up. Now that he was off his bike, it was like he was crashing. Even the coffee might not help him.

"Fuck," Stiles said. He moaned a little when a hand started to rub up and down his back. "That's why you are my favorite wolf."

"Please let's not do that again," Derek begged. 

Stiles laughed and looked up at him. He winked, and Derek blushed. It was nice that Stiles could still make him blush after all the times that Derek had walked in on him and Peter in the middle of sex. They tried not to, but Derek had a bad habit of entering a room without knocking. 

"Incoming," Derek said. 

Stiles sat up and saw a man coming toward them. 

"You are not welcome here," the man said as he stood at the end of their table. 

Stiles knew he was a shifter even before he flashed his eyes. 

"Yeah? Who are you to tell us that?" Stiles asked. 

The man's eyes raised up like he was shocked to have the human talk to him. He looked at Derek and then at Peter. It was obvious that he was waiting for one of them to shut up Stiles.

"Hey, buddy, I'm right here. Now I was given approval from the Sheriff to come into town to deal with an issue. If you have a problem with that. You take it up with him."

"The Sheriff didn't say anything about having a pair of Omegas coming into town to deal with anything."

"Well, that's because they are not Omegas."

"They aren't Alphas."

"Nope, buddy, that is me. Wanna know how a human became an Alpha? Keep on talking. Now get the fuck away from us before I call the cops." Stiles figured that there would be Pack here before long, and he wanted to be gone. He had hoped to slip in and out the first night without dealing with Scott and his whining. "Well. I guess we are getting things to go."

"Yeah," Derek said. 

"Ready to order?" Rosie asked as she slipped up to the table. She set down three to-go cups with a smile on her lips. 

"I love you," Stiles said. 

Peter laughed, and Derek just gave Stiles a weird look.

"What? Rosie has been the main object of my affections since I was four. I told her that I loved her more than peanut butter, and I had already tried to sell my father for peanut butter. My love for her is strong." 

Derek laughed at that and shook his head. Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek before he turned to Rosie and ordered. Derek and Peter followed.

"I'll try and get those in before he can call the rest of his goons here."

"Goons?" Derek asked.

"Well, if he's part of the Pack, then yeah, I would say that Scottie's got some goons on there."

"Where is your father?" Derek was looking around as he asked like he was afraid that someone was going to jump out at him. 

"He should be at work. He said he would be." 

"Where do you wanna eat?" Peter asked.

"Hmm, that little park we used to go eat ice cream in." 

Derek gagged a little, and Stiles flipped him off before reaching over to grab a to-go cup and fill with coffee before he added a little more to his mug and drained it. 

"We had a lot of fun there, even you and I. It wasn't all Peter taking me there under the guise of putting fat on my bones as cover for him wanting to date me."

Peter laughed and ducked his head, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Stiles knew exactly what Peter had been doing, but Peter had never done a since thing until Stiles had been three years into college and had a few very failed relationships under his belt. Peter hadn't even kissed him until the end of the second date. It had taken Stiles stripping himself and getting into bed with him to even get Peter to touch him with the intent to do something sexual. Things had evened out after that. Peter had even met with Noah during one of his visits to San Francisco to see Stiles to ask his permission to ask Stiles to marry him. The wedding had been small and took place a few months later, with Noah standing up with Stiles and Derek with Peter. They had gone out to dinner afterward at a place where Stiles was pretty sure that Peter dropped several hundred dollars on food. It had been utterly perfect. 

It hadn't been a thing like Stiles though his wedding would ever be like then the first time he had imagined getting married it had been to Lydia with Jackson crying at the end of the aisle when she chose Stiles. That was a long time ago and many years of disappointment. 

Rosie was back in a very short time with a large bag of food. It was already taped down so that they could strap it to a bike with no issue. Peter plucked a bill out of his wallet and handed it over. Rosie looked a little shocked, but Peter just smiled and winked at her. She nodded her head and stepped back to allow them out. Peter gave Rosie a kiss on the cheek as he passed her, and then Derek did the same. Stiles laughed and gave her a hug. She kissed him on the cheek, and then they were leaving. 

The park looked exactly the same as it had the last time Stiles had been there. There were a few new bits of equipment for kids to play on, but the trees were all still there. New picnic benches were in the exact same spot as the old ones. It was beautiful. There were no kids around playing. It was too close to dinner or too close to the bed for most of the. There weren't even any teenagers around. 

Stiles dug into the food containers, finding his first and grinning as he dug into putting his burger together. He handed over the bits of cold stuff for the burgers that Peter and Derek had ordered as well. 

"That's an interesting way of doing it." Derek's eyes were wide as he built his burger. 

"She's used to me being a kid and picking up food for Dad and me when he was working in the station. I would have to walk all the way back and sometimes got distracted, and the food would be cold. So the meat would be warmed up and the fries and the cold stuff not. She probably just did it without realizing it. Makes good to not have wilty lettuce."

Silence reigned as they all ate. Stiles was so hungry that he didn't want to have food, not in his mouth long enough to speak. The large curly fry was like an actual double order and the ones that the other two got what looked like triple.

"I don't think I paid enough," Peter said. 

"Dude, I've never gotten anything smaller than a double order of fries. I am going to go on a limb and say that she knew you are wolves. I felt mountain ash in the walls of the place. She was always a little odd and acted weird when certain people came into the diner when I was growing up. I figure that she was like Danny and just didn't bring it up with anyone. I'm sure there is a lot of town folk like that."

"How are you doing being home?" Peter asked.

Stiles was about to just wave it off, but he saw the look on Peter's face. Stiles grabbed a fry and shoved it into his mouth. It was all that was left. He got distracted though by the box at the bottom of the bag. He reached over and grabbed it. Three wrapped forks fell out, and Stiles frowned before popping open the box. Inside was three slices of pie and pieces of dry ice around them. 

"What is that?" Derek asked.

"Dry ice. She gets it for people to take ice cream home. They do up small batches during summer and stuff, but the rest is her pie. She gave us all the same, but that bigger slice is mine. I beat your asses." Stiles plucked it out. It was sitting on a wedge of paper that flared up to protect it from the dry ice. Stiles got his fork out quickly and dug in. Moaning at the taste. 

"Just as good as you remember?"

"No, better," Stiles said with food still in his mouth. 

The two wolves dug into their pie as well, making a few sounds that told Stiles they would be going back there a lot until they left town. Stiles would be okay with eating there daily. 

Stiles looked up when he was eating his last bite of the pie when he heard two cars pulling in. It was two Sheriff's Deputy cruisers. He sighed. It looked like the goon had sent people after them, and he guessed that the guy hadn't asked the Sheriff. "Peter, text dad to get here now."

"Sure." Peter was the fasted texter without looking at the screen. 

Stiles' phone was newer after his last as gotten eaten by acid, and he didn't have the button layout memorized yet for the size of the screen. 

"Can I help you, deputies?" Stiles asked when the three deputies who were approaching got close. He turned on the table and faced them. Derek and Peter were behind him. Stiles wasn't sure if these guys were in the know or not. Stiles couldn't see their names, so he couldn't compare that to what his father had told him. Lin didn't go tot eh station all that often, and Stiles had no clue if these guys would know him compared to Stiles anyway. Their hair was different, and the scars that ran across Stiles' cheek marred his features enough that he was shocked that Rosie had known him. Stiles forced his body to stay relaxed even though he wasn't.

"We want you to move on."

"Move on? Why? Have we done something?"

"Your kind aren't welcome here?"

"You are going to have to be a lot more specific on that one, Deputy. My kind as in males?" Stiles knew that his mouth was going to get him in trouble with this. 

"We know what you are, just leave, and we won't have to arrest you."

"Arrest me for what? The charge that is."

"Disturbing the peace and being violent."

"Gotcha, because eating in a park with my family is causing a disturbance. There isn't anyone here. We've only talked to two people since we rolled up into town. I know that Miss Rosie didn't call you, so it was the other guy."

"Clarence," the Deputy said.

"Clarence? Really? I think I'll stick to Goon. He told us to leave too after Rosie had escorted us in to eat. I missed her pie."

"Missed her pie?" another of the deputies asked.

"Yeah, haven't had it since the last time I was here in Beacon Hills. Missed her everything, really." Stiles saw not one but two SUVs pulling up. Parrish was the first out, and he was rushing over while Stiles saw his father getting out at a more sedate pace. The two deputies that were staying back looked back to see them, and they kind of relaxed.

"Marsh, back up is here," the third one said. 

Stiles laughed at that. "Back up ain't for you idiots." 

All three looked at him, shocked.

"Stiles, what have you done?" Noah asked.

"I was eating, Dad. They got here after I finished my burger, fries, and pie, or there would be blood, and it wouldn't be mine." Stiles glared at the three deputies. He could see them all working out who he was after calling the Sheriff dad. 

"You have another son, Sir?" one of them finally asked.

Stiles laughed and stood up to hug his father. Peter and Derek stayed seated, but Stiles could feel their eyes on him. He turned around and waved at Peter and then Derek. 

"May I present my husband and our nephew," Stiles said.

"One of these days, Stiles, he's going to punch you," Parrish said as he came up for a hug. 

It finally got the two Hales moving. Peter came over to Noah first and held out his hand for a shake, but Noah pulled him into a hug. It felt good to see his father accepting Peter. Though Stiles figured that the man would love anyone who protected and loved Stiles like Peter did. Stiles watched as Parrish and Derek shook hands. 

"This is Stiles, my son and his husband Peter Hale and Peter's nephew Derek. They are in town to help me with the Byers case."

"They are the experts?" one of the three asked.

"Yeah, they know this kind of stuff better than anyone else. You guys staying at my house or at a hotel?"

"Actually, I rented us an apartment in town for a few weeks," Peter said.

"Oh." Noah looked a little upset at that, and he looked at Stiles.

"Pops, our walls are very thin. I mean, do you really want a repeat of the first time you heard me jerking off only I'll be doing things with my husband?"

"Ah, yeah. No."

"I have a key for you." Peter stepped up and handed over a key to Noah, who looked at least a little better about that. "You are welcome at any time. Things better kept in the bedroom will be kept there. Derek's a little sensitive."

Noah laughed and nodded his head. 

"We are worn out from the trip, so we will head to the apartment and clean up and pass out. We will head to the station as soon as we are awake."

"I'm on days right now with the case going on, so head in as soon as you are ready to go. I would eat beforehand. You'll be going over a lot of stuff tomorrow."

"How are they going to help? They look like the people we should be going after for killing people."

"You might wanna think about saying stuff in the earshot of people," Stiles said as he looked at the Deputy who spoke. "You might actually not piss off people who can get you fired."

"You get us fired? I get he's your Daddy, but we are good cops."

"Actually, the town fucking loves me, and all I have to do is start to tell people how you think I'm some kind of killer. Public opinion keeps my father in office, and Beacon Hills and Beacon City love me. So think about that." Stiles glared at them as he walked past. He heard either Peter or Derek throwing stuff away and then saying their goodbyes to the Sheriff and Parrish. 

Stiles wasn't looking forward to this at all, but he would do it to help his father.

* * *

Stiles smiled as Derek pulled into the lot with their SUV they were renting for their duration of time in Beacon Hills. The bikes were good for getting them to and from places, but they always use a rented vehicle or used a vehicle that was for department use depending on where they were and who they were working for. He picked up his backpack and tossed it in the back seat as Peter got into the passenger seat in the front. Stiles pulled his tablet out of the front pocket and buckled up as Derek started to take them toward the station. They had eaten breakfast around the block at a new place that had been okay. From now on, they were just going to Rosie's Diner to eat breakfast. Her coffee at least tasted like coffee. 

"So what does the file say about Scott and his Pack and their help so far?" Peter asked.

"I'm still reading." Stiles flipped a page on the file and frowned. While it was being called the Byers case, it was actually seven cases in the county, spread all over the entire area. Byers was the Beacon Hills part of the case, so it was what it had been called. It had been connected after the third case, and by the time that the seventh dropped, the FBI had been called in. One member of the BAU had arrived in town, looked at everything that Noah had on the case, and then told them that while the BAU would love to help on it, there was another division that would be better served helping on it. 

Which was, unfortunately, when Stiles' actual job had been revealed to his father. The whole of it wasn't that bad, really, but Stiles had liked the cover he had a bounty hunter of supernatural things. There were actually six people on the team, but three were working from their base in Texas. If they needed them, they would call them, but Stiles really hoped that Peter didn't think that they would. None of them ever wanted to come back to Beacon Hills. 

Stiles had gone to GWU and then interned at the FBI with the help of Rafe McCall. It had been easy to fall into, and everything that been going well until during a training exercise when he had been in the Academy, one of the other Cadets had nearly wolfed out on him. He had taken him down with an application of a strand of wolfsbane that just subdued a wolf and didn't kill them. One of the instructors had been him do it and had confronted him. That was when Stiles had been introduced to a whole new side of the FBI that he had been pulled into as soon as he graduated. When it was figured out who he was living with, Derek and Peter had been pulled in as well. A little fancy work and Peter's record was cleared of most things. There was still the file about everyone he had killed, but there was no digital record of it. 

To the world at large, Stiles and the Hales were bounty hunters, and that was the way that the FBI used them to deal with Supernatural elements. Stiles had spent weeks digging into why the FBI hadn't been let in on everything that happened in Beacon Hills while he was in high school only to find that someone had been doctoring what had been coming out of the Sheriff's office to the FBI outside of Rafe. Stiles had found their ass and made sure that they lost their job and freedom. They were still rotting in prison.

There were a few units like them, and they all reported to a Section Chief in DC, but usually, it was just the Section Chief coming to them instead of them going to her. They were based in Texas and covered the states along the coast/Mexico line up to Washington. California was well in their area.

"Danny's calling," Derek said. He pressed the answer on his phone and then put it on speaker. 

"What's up?" Peter asked.

"Well, there is an IP address that I am tracing now, but someone is looking for information on Google about Stiles. So word had made it to the Pack that Stiles is there. Parrish is still the only Pack member who is a Deputy, but it looks like the three that talked to you last night are Clarence's friends, and I am unsure if they know about the Supernatural. Jackson says they look like douches, and you know that he can spot them a mile away. Ethan wants to know if he needs to head to you."

"No. I don't want to bring in any of the rest of your guys unless we have to. Just keep looking for information. We can stay under the radar more if it's just us. They will start to look too close at us if Jackson and Ethan are here." Peter looked at Derek, who nodded. 

Peter was the sort of Unit Chief, but Stiles was the Alpha. It made for a lot of fights between them, but usually, it was resolved with sex. It wasn't the best, but it worked for them. There was a reason why they were allowed to be together, and the other trio was allowed to be in a relationship. This unit only worked because of how close they all were. When they were fighting a guerrilla war against things in the dark, it was best to now be the kind of people that stuck together no matter what. There were still many rules they had to follow, but there was a very large middle area before they hit a line they weren't allowed to cross. 

"I'll keep an eye on things. So far, none of the abroad Pack have been called back. Though I am not sure, who knows that you are back. Oh, look, the IP is Kira's from her phone." 

"That's good. Scott's probably got her looking that up. It'll be easy to keep her in the runaround." Peter parked in front of the station. There were many cruisers and SUVs in the lot, which meant that everyone on duty and probably those who were just getting off was all there to meet them.

Stiles looked at Peter and nodded. Peter would be the main person that was working with them. Leaving Stiles and Derek to watch from the shadows. It would work out well for them. 

Opening the door, Stiles waved Peter and Derek inside. They were all dressed in better clothes today, khakis, and nicer shirts. Even if Derek was still wearing his leather jacket. Stiles had on layers, and Peter was in the ever-present V-neck shirt. Stiles looked at the faces and recognized a few of them. He waved and got a few smiles back. 

"I'm sure that a few of you remember the Hales, and my son Stiles. They are here consulting on the Byers case. Today they will be going over everything that we have for the seven cases, and then we will see about having the three of them escorted around to the dump sites and houses." 

"Where is Lin?" Stiles asked as soon as he was ushered into his father's office alone.

"He's somewhere. He doesn't check in with me a lot after I confronted him about why you left. Why you really left. He's up Scott's ass so much that I have no clue how he breathes."

Stiles couldn't help but laugh at that. He dropped down into the chair, and his father sat in his. 

"The case files are all in the other room. It's been a hell of a time trying to connect the cases. There is nothing left behind. No DNA, nothing. It wasn't until I was approached by family, and they hedged around the supernatural that I realized what was happening. That's the only link other than the dates. Every Friday, a body turns up. It's now Sunday, and that means that we have less than a week to figure out who is next."

"Our analyst will be doing up the geographic profile. Usually, I do it, but it's going to be easier for him to do it while I gather information. I see that you have two guys back from when I was a teenager."

"Wilcox and Roberts. Yeah, they started here again a year ago. They wanted to move home. If it weren't for the fact that they both date like crazy, I would have thought that they would finally come out as a couple."

"Nah, there is something about them-" Stiles stopped when the door opened. It was Peter with Wilcox and Roberts behind him. He ushered them in. 

"What can I do for you?" Noah asked.

"Well, I'm taking these two. If Stiles goes anywhere, Wilcox can go with him. Roberts will take Parrish and me with Derek. They get along."

"I agree with that. They are the three who have been working the cases the most anyway. Do I need to turn on the white noise generator?" Noah tapped something on his desk.

"No. There is no one else who can overhear this," Peter said.

"Overhear what?" Roberts asked.

Stiles grinned at Roberts and then stepped forward to hold out his hand. Roberts gave him a weird look but shook his hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Beta Roberts. I'm Alpha Stiles Stilinski, these are my Betas, Peter and Derek, we are three of a six-man unit which deals with Supernatural crimes that regular cops can't do for the FBI. Peter is the Unit Chief, though."

"Someone let him join the FBI?" Wilcox asked.

"Dude, you don't even wanna start that with me, and you know it."

"Wilcox, you were 0 for 32 the last time you got into a verbal match with him, do you really want to go again?" Roberts asked.

"Well, no. How are you an Alpha?"

"Well, I killed one, and for some reason, the Alpha Spark went into me. We still haven't figured that out fully." Stiles flashed his eyes red at the man, and he saw how Wilcox's eyes widened.

"So no one except those in this room knows that we are FBI. It's a black ops unit. We are allowed to tell who we need to tell, and since you guys are our protection, that means us. We have full licenses to work across all the states as consultants for the more stranger crimes. We are also bounty hunters. It's how we slip under the radar of the Hunters. We do the job they should be doing, but they allow themselves to just fuck up shit. So we take care of that. The FBI is quietly working on getting Hunters under their control or at least some kind of control. The Argents proved that they need a governing body, and it's not like Europe, where they actually do answer to someone who is smart and sane. So what we are going to do is look at files today." Stiles looked at Peter.

"We can work from here today, and we would like at least one of you on hand to talk to if we need it. I'm sure you are more than used to Stiles' weird questions. He'll probably talk the most as it's normal."

"Are you really married to Stiles?" Wilcox asked.

"Yes. We've been dating since his junior year of college. Derek and I followed him to GWU for schooling as we didn't like him going alone, and there was nothing holding us to Beacon Hills at the time."

"And who else is on your team?" Parrish asked.

Stiles looked at Peter and Derek, watching them both have a conversation with their facial features. Stiles sighed and reached over and hit the speaker button on his father's phone before he dialed Danny's direct line.

"Extrovert Escort Services, we like to scream names, how can I help you?"

"Ethan," stiles said while laughing.

"What? I knew the Sheriff wouldn't be calling, so it had to be you. Or grumpy puss and grumpy puss needs to laugh more."

"Where are the other two?" Peter asked.

"Here. I just won on getting to the phone first."

"We've got Parrish, as well as Deputies Wilcox and Roberts. They are former Betas of the Hale Pack and are..."

"Technically Omegas, but we have enough of a Pack bond to the other deputies and Parrish that we are fine," Wilcox said.

"Meet Danny, Jackson, and Ethan."

"Ethan?" Parrish asked.

"Yes, that Ethan."

"And the same Jackson that I heard stories about?" 

"Yup," Jackson said. 

"That's a story to tell later," Noah said with a minor glare at Stiles.

"Meh," Stiles said as he waved at his father. "I'll get your their cellphone numbers. They look up stuff for us, and Jackson and Ethan are backup if we need it. I don't want them in Beacon Hills unless there is no other option. They are staying in Texas for now."

"How does it work with you, the Alpha but Peter the Unit Chief?" Parrish asked.

"With a lot of sex," Stiles answered.

"And out of my office." Noah reached over and hung up the phone and glared.

Stiles laughed on his way out of there and grinned at a few of the Deputies, especially the ones from the day before. He set himself down at the table in the room they were taking over to look at the files. There was a lot to do and little time to do it.

* * *

Stiles should have been but wasn't shocked that Scott didn't even make it an entire day before tracking him down. What shocked him was that Scott had been patient and waited until Stiles slipped out of the station alone. He looked at his former best friend with a wary eye. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Dad called for help on a string of murders around the county," Stiles said.

"Why you? Why didn't he come to me?"

"Because none of you are trained investigators," Stiles pointed out. He really wondered if Scott thought that everything supernatural could or would be handled by him. He was still just a vet. He might be an Alpha and a werewolf, but he wasn't good at putting things together unless it was symptoms of animal illness. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well, Scott, you need to be able to put clues together when you are left with little else. You don't have the credentials to really be read in on the case, and the whole fucking state is looking at this. We come highly recommended by a few other Sheriffs and Police Chiefs. We've been working in this area for about five years."

"You were told to leave and never come back," Scott said.

"Yeah, you told me that, but you have no right to tell me that. I did more to protect Beacon Hills than you did. I stayed away because I didn't want to start anything without reason. I'm here for a job, and that is it."

"Are you going to visit Lin?" Scott asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I mean, he hasn't tried to talk to me in over a decade. He doesn't talk to Dad much."

"Your father chose your side."

"Everyone is so obsessed with sides. Dad didn't like the way that Lin was treating me, so he told Lin that. It was like Lin didn't like being told that was he was doing was wrong. I know that Dad still calls and talks to him every Sunday, but Lin just ignores him."

"You should have stayed."

"First, you tell me I shouldn't have come back. Now you tell me I should have stayed. Pick which one it is."

"He's hurt."

"Yeah, well, imagine how I feel."

"He said he was sorry."

"Yeah, and? Saying sorry doesn't mean that I have to forgive. Or forget. He fucked my girlfriend. And no Malia is not forgiven either. She apologized and explained why she did it, but she knew that she had done something horrible. She never tried to explain it all and put it all on me. She put the blame where it belonged, on herself. There is no reason to ever fuck a friend's girlfriend. There is never a reason to do it to a brother's girlfriend. Hell, he's my fucking twin brother. I don't know why that's supposed to make so that I need to forgive him when he hurt me first. He is the one that fucked this up, and what I wanted to hear from him was that he was sorry and meant it. He didn't. I don't even need werewolf senses to know that. You and he were so tight that he couldn't do a fucking thing wrong. He sided with Theo, and that shit is just that, shit. He only had my back when it served him. My fucking brother fucked my girlfriend and then got her pregnant. I've heard they are happy together. Dad talks about seeing his grandson more than his son. So sit there on your high horse and tell me how I'm shit for not wanting to be around to see my brother fall in love with my girlfriend and them have a happy life together." 

Scott looked like he was about to say something, but the door to the station opened up, and it was Wilcox there. 

"We need you inside. Derek found something."

"Sure." Stiles looked at Scott and then turned around and left. He followed Wilcox to the room they were using. As soon as Stiles stepped into the room, he looked at the map that Derek was standing at. "Oh, fucking hell, no."

"Yes," Derek said.

"I'm fucking sick of fucking Darach's who wanna kill to get what they want. Fucking hell." Stiles stalked over to the map, and he looked at it. He saw the red pins that were placed in the areas where the next one was possibly going to happen. It was going to take all of them to get them covered, and by all of them, he meant the whole fucking station. "Okay, Peter, you are best at this. So what do we do?"

Stiles pushed away all thoughts of anything to do with his family. He needed to focus on this. The rest could come later. Maybe.

* * *

Stiles dropped down to the ground and flopped onto his back. He looked up into the sky and smiled at the sun that was up there. He heard Peter and Derek pass him by, and he just waved his hand and flopped it around to tell them to keep on going. They had been mandated to stay here until Stiles was healed up before moving on. Stiles was pretty fucking sure that Peter was the reason they were staying, and their Section Chief had only agreed because Peter smiled at him. The man had a brain crush on Peter and would do pretty much anything that he said as long as it made sense. Stiles rolled his shoulder a little and felt the twinge. He was going to need to ice it when he was done running for the day. The strap holding it to his chest while he ran only did so much. He had therapy to get through after this. Derek was going to put him through his paces on it as well. 

"You look like my Dad," a voice said.

Stiles looked up at the boy who said it, and Stiles knew exactly who it was, and would have even if he hadn't said that Stiles looked like his father. The boy was a perfect mix of Malia and Lin. He was fucking adorable is what he was, and it made Stiles' heart ache. He sat up, holding his injured arm to his chest even though it was strapped there. He looked the twelve-year-old boy up and down. His eyes flashed Beta yellow. 

"You must be Jaime," Stiles said. He held out his hand, and Jaime shook it.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Stiles."

"Oh." Jaime looked really uncomfortable with that, so Stiles just gave him a smile. "I-" 

"It's fine. Why don't you go back where you were, and we can just forget that this happened."

"NO!" Jaime clamped his hand down on Stiles' good shoulder. "No. It's not that. I heard some of the Pack talking, and I didn't know that I even had an Uncle. Grandpa's never talked about you. So I asked Dad. He told me that you left us, and that was why no one talked about you. Then I heard Uncle Scott yelling at Dad the other day about something. Mom told me that she cheated on you with Dad, and that was how I was made." 

Stiles wasn't all that shocked on that one. Malia was one for the truth. Jaime was probably not exempt from that one. 

"I get to spend tomorrow with Grandpa at his house. All-day long. We do a lot of fun stuff. Do you...Will you come over?" 

Stiles knew right then exactly why Peter had asked the Section Chief to have them stay. Peter was doing an end-run around Stiles, Lin, and Malia on getting Stiles to know his nephew. Stiles just wondered when the call was going to come from his father to hang with him tomorrow.

"I don't know." Stiles swallowed. He reached plucked his phone from his pocket and opened up the messaging thread from his father. He scrolled back a few weeks to the last time that Jaime was brought up. He looked at the words. "Yeah. As long as you promise to bring your puppy with you."

"You know about Shadow?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah. I do. I wanna meet him."

"Grandpa talks about me to you, doesn't he?" Jaime asked.

"Yes, when I ask. I've known about you. I never knew that you had no clue that you had an uncle. Your father and I got into a big fight, but you can't blame yourself for it. You are an innocent party."

"Yeah, that's what Mom said. I was really made for a while. I went and stayed with Grandpa for a week. He let me come to the station and everything. Said that you guys used to do it after Grandma died. I got to sit at his desk and do my homework. Hang with a few of the deputies. Deputy Parrish took me patrolling. It was fun."

"I remember doing it. I loved it. It was some of the best memories I had after Grandma died. So us tomorrow. Me, you, and your Grandpa. How does that sound?"

"And Shadow!" Jaime laughed after he said it.

"Yeah, can't forget him. GO before your Mom goes and looks for you."

"How do you know I was here with Mom?" 

"Because your father hates the park."

Jaime laughed. He ducked in and hugged Stiles from his good side, making sure not to touch his injured shoulder. Then he was gone. Stiles stood up slowly and looked around. He was done with running. He just wanted to head back to the apartment, get his therapy for the day done on his shoulder, and then relax with an ice pack and some kind of dinner. 

"Who was that?" Derek asked as he stopped beside where Stiles was. 

"Jaime," Stiles said.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Peter's at the SUV getting it on, the air conditioner on, and your next pill and a snack. He told me to come and collect you. Said you probably weren't going to run again. I guess he recognized the kid."

"He's good with faces. Jaime's a perfect blend of the two of them. He came up because he said I looked like his father, and it seems that recently he was told of how he was born. He heard Scott and Lin fighting about it and asked."

"Malia's not one to pull punches on that kind of stuff. I'm sure it was Lin who wanted to try and keep it from him. You know...I never asked, but I have wanted to, but I think that right now is the best time. How do you know that it's his and not yours?" Derek asked.

"Because of the DNA thing?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." 

"Because I always used condoms and checked them afterward. Like when I was rolling it off of my dick, I checked for holes and various things. Lin was never really one to do that, and he always relied on birth control in the girls. Malia was on an unneeded antibiotic at the time. While her body didn't need it, she had a bad enough gash that was stitched up, and her doctor had a round of them. No one had gone over with her about what those do to birth control. Lin never knew until she fell pregnant. I guess there is a chance that he's mine as things happen, but at that point, we hadn't had sex in two weeks because of my sprained hip. I wasn't allowed to have sex. I found them in bed together. They didn't even try and deny it."

"It's how Laura was conceived actually. Mom had been taken to the hospital for a large gash. She had to hold off the healing, and they gave her a dose of antibiotics and assumed that she knew the correct actions while on them. They were married thankfully, but it was a tale told to Laura and me when we were both teenagers. I made sure that Cora knew. She had already been told, though, when I talked to her about it." 

"Yeah, it's not exactly as talked about as it should be considering how much women are expected to be no birth control since guys feel they shouldn't have to have a condom on their cock."

"I remember the rant you got into with the health teacher at the last high school we were at looking for the family of Wendigos. Let's get you back so we can do your therapy, and then Peter can wash you up, and you can nap."

Stiles nodded his head and looked to where Jaime had run off to. He was Malia there, and she gave him a nod. Stiles nodded back."

* * *

The barking of a dog woke up Stiles. He looked around to find where Shadow and Jaime were. The backyard was empty, but the barking was coming from somewhere close. He got up and looked around before he zeroed in on where the sound was coming from. He walked over to see that Jaime was sitting down and tossing a ball in the unfenced area behind the house. It led into a bit of woods that were tangentially connected to the Preserve. 

Stiles smiled as he watched him throwing the ball as far as he could. The sound of steps behind him had him turning to see his father walking close with a can of pop in his hand. He handed it over as well as Stiles' next round of meds. Stiles held up his can and cheers'd his father before downing a drink. He held the can in his injured hand and then tossed the pills back and followed with a drink to wash them down. 

"He do that often?" Stiles asked as he pointed at where Jaime was.

"Yeah. Shadow likes to really run. I told him if he left the twenty-foot area marked by the tree with the red tape on it, he would get in trouble. So far, he hasn't. He's good at sticking close. Now, son, you didn't tell me how Jaime knows you."

"He met me at the park yesterday. He said he was coming here and wanted me to come as well. Which is why I didn't fight on spending all day with you. He told me about you keeping him for a while after his parents told him about how he came to be. Which, I'm shocked that he was even told the truth from Lin. Malia, I can get. She's still pretty blunt, according to Parrish."

"She can be. Jaime is that way as well. He would rather have the truth than being lied to. Which is what I told them when he turned five, and he started to ask about other family. Lin always dodged it. I had to promise to not bring you up if I wanted to see him. I told him that when he showed up here crying."

"They live across town."

"Yup, and he ran the entire way. One of the deputies tries to stop him, but they radioed it in, and Parrish told them to just tail him. When he got here, they left him alone. Parrish called to check on him later. The whole family is in therapy. I don't know what kind of research the kid has done, but Lin's remarked more than once that he's a bookworm like you. He's going to start to ask questions about what are the chances that he's not Lin's."

"And what do you think their answer is going to be?"

"Well, from a DNA standpoint, we both know that it's possible. We know the full chances are very small given the date of conception based on the fetus's size at the first point. You and she had sex last long before that. You and I both know that it's pretty much slim to none on him being yours. He likes you though. I think that it's time to tell him."

"Yeah." Stiles smiled as Jaime turned around as Shadow ran toward them. Stiles opened the door, and the dog ran inside of the fence. Jaime got up and ran inside as well, shutting the gate before Shadow could slip out.

"Hey, Jaime, think we can have a slightly serious chat?" Stiles asked.

"Only slightly serious?" 

"Well, it's us, Stilinski men, there is only so much serious that can come out of that."

"Lunch has about twenty minutes in the oven, and then it will be done."

"Good." Stiles pulled Jaime along to where he was sitting before Stiles' first round of medication had knocked him out. 

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Well, I want to tell you about Shadow." 

"About Shadow? What about him?" Jaime looked at Shadow and then at Stiles. "He's okay right?"

"Yes. There is nothing wrong with him. I just thought you might like to know how you came to get him."

"Grandpa bought him for me as a present."

"Nah, I found him during a job that I was doing, and he was sick from the people who had him not liking him. So I nursed him back to health, and I found that he would be a good person to be with you. So your Grandpa came to where I was and brought him back to you."

"It's been you, hasn't it? I've always seen Dad's face when I open up certain gifts at Christmas and my birthday. The presents say they are from Grandpa, but there is always one that made Dad really mad."

"Yeah, those are from me. And from now on, you'll get them from me. You understand what your Grandpa never said, right?"

"Yeah, he explained, and I kind of understand it. I'm not mad at him. He made the choice that allowed him to see me. I don't understand it, but I understand why he didn't go against Dad. Things are doing okay with us. I mean, therapy is weird. Especially when we are all three in there together, but the lady I talk to when I'm alone is pretty nice. She's smart as hell, and I can't talk around her like I can, the one that I talk to when I'm with Mom and Dad."

"Yeah, that a Stilinski family trait. The person that your father and I talked to after Grandma died was pretty easy to talk around."

"So I have a question for you. I didn't ask Grandpa because I wasn't sure how he would take it."

"Sure." Stiles looked at Noah and was that he looked confused.

"So, we have a substitute gym teacher, and he makes us call him Coach. Which I really don't mind, but he said something the other day, and I didn't think anything about it until now."

"And?"

"He made a comment about me not giving him an essay on the history of male circumcision. Why would I do that?"

Stiles laughed. He really couldn't help it. Jaime looked so confused and so damned earnest with it. 

"Well, Jaime, Coach Finstock is a weird one, but he's confusing your father and me in that case. I was the one that gave him that essay for Economics." 

"Dude," Jaime said. 

Stiles swallowed at being called Dude. He smiled, though, so that Jaime didn't know that he was upset. He hoped that Jaime wasn't that good at smelling emotions yet. He smiled at his father, and he saw the emotions there. 

* * *

Stiles slipped onto the bike behind Peter and looked back at Ethan, who was on his. Ethan had slipped into town to get Stiles' bike before they headed back home to Texas. Ethan had left without seeing anyone, so the rest of them had said their goodbyes to those that they wanted to. Which hadn't been a lot of people. Stiles was happy about that. He pressed his head to Peter's body, the helmet getting in the way, but he didn't care. He squeezed with his hips before wrapping his arm around Peter's waist. The sign that they used that he was ready to go. Peter patted his hand, and then he was backing them out of the spot they were in. Derek took the lead with Peter and Stiles in the middle. 

Beacon Hills was behind them by fifty miles already, having set this place up as where they wanted to go to meet up with Ethan. It had been a good trip to get them there. 

They rode all day, skipping stopping for anything more than a quick meal of snacks for lunch. Stiles wanted to get a lot of miles between him and Beacon Hills before someone in the Pack decided that it was time to go after him for punching the fuck out of Lin.

"You okay?" Ethan asked when they finally stopped for the night. It was a middle of nowhere motel that at least looked pretty damned good compared to some of the other places that they had stayed while moving from place to place while working. 

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm...good." 

"Well, that's good because I really don't want you to punch me. I was stopped on my way out of town," Ethan said.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at Ethan. Ethan had texted that he got away just fine.

"By who?"

"Kid who glared at me. I mean, I knew exactly who he was. Standing and staring at me with his hands on his hips and a red hoodie on his body. He was fucking adorable. Anyway. He handed me this and told me that I was to give it to you under the pain of death. He said he would teach Shadow how to kill me. Little kid is fucking scary, just like his grandfather." Ethan handed over a slip of paper before he headed into the motel room they were renting. 

Stiles looked at the paper to see that it had a phone number as well as an email address. It also told Stiles that his email wasn't really checked, but his Dad did check his phone for texts on occasion, so if he wanted to text, he would have to erase them every few days. 

Waiting for Peter to get off the bike, Stiles stayed where he was. He wasn't that good at getting off without his other arm at the moment. 

"We can move the base," Peter said as he stepped over to Stiles' side to help him off of the bike. 

Stiles didn't say anything. It was about time to move again. They liked to move every two years, just to be safe. They had been moving around Texas before now, but maybe So-Cal wouldn't wouldn't be that bad of a place to hang out for the next while. 

"Few is up to nine, most of the time. Our little Pack of six wouldn't be hurt by adding in two more and a dog," Peter said. 

Stiles laughed and looked at Peter. He really didn't care how many were in the Pack. He would be happy with just him and Peter, but Derek came with Peter, and Jackson followed Derek. Where Jackson went, his two lovers went. Stiles was the only person without someone following him around. His father was never going to give up being Sheriff, and it wasn't like he needed to be in this part of his life, but closer to Beacon Hills might be a good idea. 

Closer to Jaime, who was his nephew even if Lin didn't like it.

"Yeah, we can talk to the others. I can look for a place to go to. Jackson and Ethan will be going with you two on any cases that come up. I'll stay back with Danny. It's not like I'm going to be much good with anything but low-level magic."

Peter cupped the sides of Stiles' face and kissed him. It was just the two of them. Ethan and Derek were already inside the motel room, so there would be no noises of disgust from Derek at them kissing. 

"He loves you. I could smell it. He might have just met you, but he does."

"He's a good kid. It tells me that Lin's at least doing something right with him. No matter my feelings on what a piece of shit Lin is. He's a good father, and Malia's a good mother. Jaime told me that she reads a lot of motherhood books. She tries, and that's all that really matters. She stepped up, and so didn't he when they created Jaime. They are happy enough."

"I still don't understand how Lin doesn't mistrust her. Their relationship started with her cheating on you. That's not a good way to start anything."

"I think they are more friends than anything else. I don't know if there is anything more than that. I really don't care either."

Peter kissed Stiles' forehead before he found a bit of skin and drained a little of Stiles' pain. It was more a check to see how much pain he was in. Stiles' scent was a mess of pain and emotion, but he knew that Peter knew that Stiles didn't want to take any pills at the moment, so the pain drain would be good to get him through until he was just about to take a shower. He would take the pain killers then and shower before passing the hell out in bed. 

"Ethan and Derek, okay sharing?" Stiles asked when he realized that the motel room only had two beds and a second room hadn't been rented. 

"I think that Derek doesn't mind, and we all know that Ethan will cuddle with anyone who stays still long enough," Peter said. 

Ethan flipped off Peter as he and Stiles entered the room. Stiles just smiled at them. His Pack might not be the biggest out there, but they were his. Peter was his fully and the rock that he relied on. This Pack was his on matter how many of them there were.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)   
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
